


your lips taste like stardust

by selenedaydreams



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenedaydreams/pseuds/selenedaydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can I tell you something?” Poe whispers through a soft smile, his fingers brushing Finn’s cheek while his other hand rests comfortably over his chest. Over his heart.</p><p>“Anything.”</p><p>“You deserve to be worshiped.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	your lips taste like stardust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plinys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/gifts).



> For the always amazing Jess for our ficswap.

The feast is practically in his honor.

Who would have ever thought that pretending to be a big deal would actually end up making him a big deal? Maybe fake it ‘till you make it isn’t such an outrageous lifestyle, after all.

The General made everyone wait until he was discharged from medbay. And now, a whole three weeks after their victory, celebrations are in full swings.

Finn can’t help but feel like Rey should be here as well, especially since he practically owes his life to her after his rather embarrassing attempt at defeating Kylo Ren. Poe had made sure to call him out on his reckless behavior once he had woken up, that is, of course, after pulling him into a tight hug that pulled at the still healing stitches on his back but only made Finn want to hold onto him even more.

Finn wants to do a lot more things too, like hold Poe’s hand when it lingers dangerously close to his on the edge of the hospital bed or pull him down into a proper kiss when he presses his lips to Finn’s forehead late at night as he feigns being asleep.

Most times it’s easy to hold back but then other times Poe looks at him like he’s the greatest damn hero in the whole galaxy and Finn can’t help but wonder if maybe kissing him right then and there would make it a little easier to breathe.

Poe helps him dress for that night, loaning him a nice shirt that clings just a little tightly to his shoulders but otherwise looks great. Or so Poe keeps insisting, his hands fidgeting with the collar and hem as Finn faces the mirror in Poe’s quarters. Even though he knows he should be looking at himself, Finn’s eyes wander to Poe’s reflection every so often and every time they do, Poe catches him and flashes a brilliant smile.

“I don’t have to do anything, right?” Finn asks once he finally turns around because that’s one small detail he hadn’t yet thought about.

“No, Mr. Big Deal, there won’t be a spotlight on you.” Poe’s hands are still lingering on his shoulders as he responds. “Everyone’s just going to get drunk and have a good time.”

Those words help alleviate some stress, but then again, so does the way Poe reaches for his hand to pull him out of the room and towards the hall where the celebrations are taking place.

The room is huge, bigger than Finn had imagined it, with high ceilings and soft lighting that casts everything inside in a hazy glow that somehow syncs perfectly with the music. It’s all perfect expect for one thing.

“You didn’t tell me there would be dancing.”

Poe’s smile is immediately replaced by confusion. “I assumed that was understood.”

Finn sees the exact moment that guilt overtakes confusion but he’s quick to squeeze his hand because it’s not Poe’s fault that until a month ago Finn had never so much as thought of a life outside his helmet.

“I just-” He pauses because it feels a little foolish to ask. “I might need help.”

“We don’t have to dance.”

There are people lingering on the sidelines chatting happily with drinks in their hands, so no, they definitely don’t have to dance, but Poe is still holding his hand and crowding into his space so they might as well, right? They’re already halfway there.

“I want to.”

He wants to add ‘with you,’ but Poe’s free hand is already on his waist so the words are left unspoken.

Finn follows his instructions, gripping Poe’s shoulder and swaying along with him to the music.

They hadn’t made it very far into the crowd and it’s only now then that Finn realizes that they’re essentially dancing in their own little world. Part of the group and yet far enough away that they can pretend it’s just the two of them.

And it’s not very difficult when Poe is looking at him like that again. Staring at him through smiling eyes with an expression that makes Finn feel like he could get used to this, like maybe he could learn to belong here.

“Why do you look at me like that?” He wants to take the question back as soon as soon as it leaves his mouth

“Like what?”

“You know like what.”

Or so he hopes because Finn can’t call to mind any words that can even begin to approximate the emotions behind Poe’s eyes.

“Do you want me to stop?”

They start to move slower then and Poe almost lets go of his hand but Finn is quick to tighten his hold on his shoulder, keeping him from slipping away because losing Poe again is not an option.

“I didn’t say that.”

Poe’s smiling then, no, grinning. He’s grinning at him with so much happiness that Finn can’t help but smile back and tug him just a little closer until their chests are brushing against each other and he can feel Poe’s heart beating steadily against his chest.

“Do you want to get out of here?” The question is whispered against Finn’s ear just low enough for him to hear and it’s entirely unfair.

“Yes.”

Poe’s pulling him again, this time out of the celebration hall and back towards his quarters, making Finn wonder why they had even left in the first place.

It doesn’t matter though because Poe’s lips are on his at once as soon as they make it inside. Poe crowds him against the door, his hands holding onto Finn’s waist are his mouth claims and devours his in a way that’s reminiscent of a dying man clinging desperately to the light.

Finn’s not entirely sure what to do but when his hands find their way into Poe’s hair there’s low groan that’s definitely not his own, so he keeps them there, gripping the strands, while Poe continues kissing him.

When they break apart, Poe is looking at him like that again but there’s something different now because it’s no longer just burning desire and silent pining. It’s real, oh so unbelievably real, and it makes Finn wonder what the rest of him tastes like because his lips alone are far sweeter than anything that has ever graces his lips before.

They’re stumbling towards the bed then, Poe straddling his hips as Finn’s back hits the mattress. Looking up at Poe somehow seems right because the dim light inside the room makes him look like he’s glowing but then again, Finn’s always romanticized Poe just a little too much.

“Can I tell you something?” Poe whispers through a soft smile, his fingers brushing Finn’s cheek while his other hand rests comfortably over his chest. Over his heart.

“Anything.”

“You deserve to be worshiped.”

Worshiped. Finn isn’t entirely sure what that means but when Poe kisses him again, knocking the air out of his lungs and holding him just a little too tight and a little too close, he thinks he might have an idea.

More exaltments follow as their clothes end up in a pile on the floor beside the bed. Poe presses his lips against his throat and tells him how beautiful he is before kissing down his chest and whispering that he can’t quite believe that this is real.

It makes Finn want to laugh because he’s been thinking the exact same thing. But when Poe sits up for a moment, Finn’s hands are on his chest, touching and tracing smooth skin and hard muscle and yes, he is real.

He is real and his, in this moment, at least.

Or maybe longer because Finn swears he hears the word ‘mine’ being mouthed against the inside of his thighs.

There will be marks there tomorrow, faint ones that Poe probably didn’t mean to leave but Finn is glad he did because he wants to look at himself in the mirror on the opposite wall and have a physical reminder that he was touched by the greatest pilot in the whole entire galaxy.

The most amazing thing though, is the way Poe manages to leave him shaking and shivering and breathless with such gentle touches because he’s touching him not like he’s made of glass but of constellations. Gatherings of stars that must be revered.

Finn clings to him the whole time, raking his nails down his back as Poe pushes into him again and again. Poe’s name is the only thing he can say in those moments. But then again, Poe’s name is the only thing he wants to say because it spills from his lips so easy and tastes just as good as his lips.

When they finish, Poe cleans them up as Finn lays spread out on the sheets, faintly wondering if his heart with ever slow down again.

It will. It does. His heart stops hammering against his ribcage as Poe’s arms come to wrap around him and pull him close so their chests are touching once again and their mouths slot together one final time before sleep overcomes them both.

Before he falls asleep though, Finn feels lips being pressed against his forehead and it’s somehow the most intimate gesture of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @mallcolmducasse


End file.
